


Orange Chains and Blue Claws

by BendMakeFic



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Slasher Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23508688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BendMakeFic/pseuds/BendMakeFic
Summary: A very tired slasher takes care of his needy werewolf boyfriend
Relationships: Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Orange Chains and Blue Claws

**Author's Note:**

> listen i took one look at jack's slasher skin and fell in love
> 
> enjoy

“Jackiiieee!” There was a drawn out whine from the young werewolf as he was laying on floor. Tobi lifted his head slightly, ears perking up to hear if there was any stirring from another room. And when there wasn’t, he huffed and got up. He was currently in wolf form and padded around for his mate. 

He eventually saw him, laying down on the torn and ruined couch. They, at the moment, were living in a very empty and desolate cabin that wasn’t treated nice at all and even abandoned. But it was better than laying on the ground in the forest. Tobi pouted, he wanted attention and his lover was taking a nap. 

So he did what any dog would do, turn to his human form and jump onto the slasher. There was a surprised groan when Tobi landed on Jack's gut and chest, and he grabbed the other and glared at him from under his mask. “What… The fuck?” He let out, voice raspy due to it’s typical lack of use.

The werewolf whimpered, giving him the best puppy eyes. “I wanted attention but you were asleep so I was gonna jump and lay with you.” Jack shook his head. “Brat.” He shifted, moving the two of them so he could get comfortable again. That’s when Tobi noticed it, it must have been morning again because of a certain thing poking his leg a bit.

He chuckled, looking at Jack who was awake enough to make a noise questioning the chuckled. “Oh I just noticed your little friend is all~.” He teased, a hand trailing down to rest nearby. The slasher growled a bit, but not an aggressive one. “You two want to meet?” He let out, moving and resting a hand on Tobi’s lower back.

“We’ve met plenty hun, do you mean to ask if I want to say hello to my old friend~?” “Shut it…” Jack pushed up his mask, leaning forward and kissing him, gently biting his lip. Tobi moaned quietly, shifting so he could move his hand down lower and start to stroke him. The slasher let out a low moan, his own hand moving down and teasing the werewolf's entrance.

It wasn’t long before the two of them had a bit of a competition going, who was gonna be the one to be unhinged first. Off went their outfits, and cue the race. Tobi teased Jack by grinding against him, making sure to look down at him and to move slowly. Jack retaliated with grabbing his cock, slowly stroking it with one hand, other hand resting on Tobi’s thigh, occasionally digging in with his nails and earning a moan from him.

It didn’t last long, mostly due to a clever idea from Jack. He grabbed the other and moved him up, smirking up at him as he set his member right between his tits. Tobi was immediately embarrassed and lost, and Jack hadn’t done anything but move him. But he knew the perfect way to get back at him and started moving himself, thrusting slowly and letting out a moan.

Jack wasn’t shocked, it was more a pleasant surprise. So he set a hand on each side and pushed in, it didn’t do much in terms making his tits bigger but it did push them together like he wanted. Tobi looked down at him, panting a bit as he stared at his perfect little mate. God he couldn’t handle him sometimes. Then an idea went to his head and he smirked. He pulled away, shifting and moving the two of them so that he was the one on bottom and had Jack settled on his lap. He growled quietly, the sight was already pretty nice but he was about to make it better.

He looked about, before having to awkwardly reach into the end table to find an ‘emergency’ bottle of lube. His mate chuckled, “Didn’t think you could reach it…” “I’m flexible, you know that.” Tobi rolled his eyes, getting some of the lube on his fingers and resting his hand on the other’s ass, rubbing his entrance with a finger. Jack let out a moan, biting his lip a bit and leaning down, resting his head on the other’s shoulder.

After a bit of careful prep, Tobi slowly pushed into his entrance, groaning as he did. “You’re always so tight love, you really need to work at that… Don’t know how you're so tense all the time.” He got a chuckle and groan in response as the werewolf was finally fully in him. It didn’t take long before he started to move, slowly thrusting but not taking too long to move faster and cause the two of them to turn into a moaning pile.

Jack bit down on the other’s neck multiple times, not bothering to worry about breaking skin. Tobi scratched the hell out of his back, thinking the same. And it wasn’t long before everything caused them to reach their limit, Jack cumming first and Tobi following suite not long after. THey laid there for a bit afterwards, trying to catch their breaths. 

“Fuck… Not the attention I wanted to be honest but I’m not complaining. It was pretty cute watching you squirm on me like that after all~.” “Shut it.”


End file.
